1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and in particular, to a display apparatus for vibrating a display panel to generate sound.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of an information-oriented society, various desires for the display field of expressing information in accordance with an electric information signal are increasing. Thus, research is being conducted on various display apparatuses that are thin, light, and have low power consumption. For example, the display apparatuses may be categorized into a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, a field emission display (FED) apparatus, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatus, etc.
Among the above display apparatuses, the LCD apparatus may include an array substrate including a thin film transistor (TFT), an upper substrate including a color filter and/or black matrix, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the upper substrate. An alignment state of the liquid crystal layer is controlled based on an electric field applied to two electrodes of a pixel region, whereby light transmittance is adjusted based on the alignment state of the liquid crystal layer, to thereby display an image. The OLED apparatus, which is a self-light-emitting display device, has advantages of low power consumption, fast response speed, high light-emitting efficiency, high luminance, and wide viewing angle.
A display apparatus displays an image on a display panel, and an additional speaker for supplying sound generally has to be provided. If the speaker is provided in the display apparatus, the sound generated in the speaker advances toward a lower or rear portion of the display panel instead of a front portion of the display panel. Thus, the sound does not advance toward the front portion of the display panel, i.e., toward a user who watches the image displayed on the display panel, so that it disrupts a user's immersion experience. In addition, as the sound generated in the speaker advances toward the lower or rear portion of the display panel, sound quality is deteriorated due to an interference with sound reflected on the wall or floor. Furthermore, if the speaker is included in a set apparatus, such as television, laptop computer, or computer monitor, the speaker occupies a space that may impose a restriction on design and a spatial disposition of the set apparatus.